heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rasu
|-| Main File = Appearance X-340 primarily keeps all its scales shades of grey with occasional accents of white. Its snout is a dark-medium gray at the front, which fades to a lighter gray on the rest of its body. Its talons are extremely dark, almost black, and fade up its legs to the same shade of grey on the rest of its body. Its tail fades into the same grey that's on its snout. Rasu can change some of its scales different colors. These scales are patterned intricately over its entire body, primarily its back, face, neck, tail, and legs. These patterns have been reported to shift every so often, no pattern to these shifts has been determined. Their eyes can glow in the dark, and seemingly change color every hour. They have massive wings that are feathered, the same grey as most of their body, fading into black at the edges. They have slightly wavy black horns and their talons are hooked like a SeaWing's. Their claws are semi-retractable and also black. Rasu's body is very SkyWing-like, and is built for flying and fighting. They are taller than an average dragon, but not massive. Their tail has a whip-thin end, like an IceWing's. Their body shape is neither more male nor female. They are clearly muscular, but also elegant. ---- Personality Rasu is generally easy to get along with and cooperates surprisingly easily. They aren't a natural leader, nor a follower. They are very impulsive, however, and will easily deviate from a plan. Whether this turns out well or badly they don't seem to care, until they can fully realize what they did. They are extremely intelligent, and learn very quickly. They have a photographic memory and can remember everything since their hatching. They don't seem to use their memories to make decisions, unless there was a major consequence (good or bad) from a similar decision. ---- History X-340 was the third attempt at the Wind experiment- the first was so powerful, their egg burst before the embryo was fully developed. The second's brain was underdeveloped and died seven days after they hatched. X-340 hatched strong and healthy. They were clearly very intelligent from hatching, so they were put into the basic schooling regiment as soon as they could walk. They learned much quicker than most (if not all) subjects, and manifested powers at age three. They quickly were taught how to control their powers, and began physical training. They were taught several different languages, and began calling themselves "Rasu"- based off the Romanian word răsuflare, meaning "breath." They were formally referred to as X-340, but the other subjects began calling them Rasu. They had a specific talent for stealth, using their powers to move quickly and silently. They also were noted to work well with others, but constantly deviated from any plan, and was almost completely unable to come up with one (and stick to it) themselves. At age eighteen, they were experimenting with their powers, when a tornado formed outside the complex. They dissipated it in a panic before it could do more than cosmetic damage, but were clearly impressed with themselves. They now must be monitored when using their powers. They are currently training in stealth attacks and infiltration. ---- Abilities + Weaknesses Natural Abilities They can control the wind in various ways. Using this ability, Rasu can fly faster than any normal dragon, use it as a form of telekinesis, and boost/decrease other dragons' flight speeds. Their powers are growing, and they have been observed to create a tornado once. Rasu can also see in the dark and color-change a few of their scales. Their feathered wings allow for completely silent flight. Learned Abilities Rasu is fluent multiple languages. They are extremely sneaky and arguably the perfect subject for infiltration and espionage. Weaknesses Drugs or medicines can affect their powers, either making it harder to use them or unable to use them completely until the effects of the medicine have worn off. Their feathered wings are only mildly water-resistant, enough to fly through rain or snow, so the subject can't swim without losing the ability to fly. ---- Trivia -Their preferred attack style is to hide and pick off enemies one by one. Their assigned diet consists of fish, red meat, and occasional fruits and/or vegetables. They have been observed to crack open bones and eat the marrow if they are feeling especially hungry. -They also appear to be attracted to both males and females. They do not wish to be assigned a gender, and don't conform to any gender. -They have been observed to steal leftovers from other subjects' meals to try new foods. They are now monitored when they eat. ---- Relationships Sun (#-###): Hail (#-###): Snow (#-###): Thunderstorm (#-###): Overcast (#-###): Mist (R-777): Rainbow (#-###): Hurricane (H-666): Night (#-###): |-| Reference Images = |-| Other Files = Images link to artists. Big thanks to anyone who's added to this! Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Blankicon.png